In the End
by Summer Styles
Summary: Kidou Yuuto left four messages but his sister still hasn't come. He sits outside and waits for her. By the time she arrives he notices that she's with someone else. In the end, will it matter that he invited her over?


"What do you think, Yuuto?"

I was awestruck. Speechless. I was dumbfounded.

"It's just what I asked for..." I said, trying to contain my joy.

My stepfather gently pushed me towards the grand piano. I walked towards it and touched it. I caressed the white exterior and gently knocked it.

"Narra..."

I pulled the seat and sat down to caress the reverse keys (the white keys on the usual piano are black on this piano and the flats and sharps are white on this).

"It's perfect."

My father left me alone in the room. I pressed a key (specifically the middle C) and admired how it sounded like as the sound circulated in the entire room.

That was three months ago.

O-O-O-O-O

"Hey, there. You reached Otonashi Haruna's cellphone. Leave a message!"

"Haruna, hey. Uh, this is my fourth message today. I'm just calling again to see if you got my other three. If you didn't I'll just say it again. Can you come over to my place this afternoon?"

I put my cellphone back in my pocket. I walk downstairs to the dining room and the kitchen.

"Did the doorbell ring?" I ask the employees.

"Sadly no." One of the maids replies.

"Thanks anyway."

I walk towards the front door and open it. No sign of life can be seen. I look at my watch and notice the time. It's currently two thirty in the afternoon. I sit on the front porch and sigh out loud.

"Are you even coming?"

I wait for what feels like four hours (for the sun is already slightly orange) and finally see a silhouette. I run towards the gate to see who it is and I see two slightly distant figures. As the two get closer I notice the faces. The taller of which is Gouenji Shuuya. As for the slightly shorter one, I manage to see blue wavy hair that reaches the shoulders. Whether it's easy to believe it or not my jaw drops. My eyes widen.

"Thanks for taking me here, Shuuya."

Shuuya kisses the girl and leaves. The girl walks toward me and smiles.

"Haruna... I've been waiting."

The girl is you.

"I'm sorry if I took long. I left my cellphone at home so I had to back and get it."

Without saying a word I open the gate and let you in. As we enter the house you look around and smile while your face says "Oh wow, this is amazing".

"Welcome to the Kidou residence." I say. "Make yourself at home. It's very much appreciated."

You look at me rather curious.

"Why did you ask me to come?" you ask.

Instead of talking I take your hand and bring you upstairs. I bring you to the room that has the white grand piano and open foyer that leads to the balcony. I take off my goggles and pull out the chair.

"I wanted you to listen to me play."

While you're standing there watching me I sit down and play a few notes which is the introduction of the song.

"Is that...?"

Your question is interrupted by the beginning of the song.

"It's called 'In the End' by Linkin Park. This is the piano cover."

Why this of all songs? I actually had an entire playlist of pieces I could play, like for example: Für Elise, A Thousand Miles, Vanilla Twilight, and Kiss the Rain, just to name a few. Why did I choose to play a song like this? Why did I pick this specific song? First of all, this is one of the songs I've been practicing. Second, the lyrics when I saw you and Gouenji.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

I don't sing, of course, but these words spoke to me at the very moment. I asked you to come here so you could listen to me play. You came here with Gouenji and you kissed while I didn't even know you were together. Here we are now. I'm trying to impress you with my newfound skill but will it matter to you?

Verse two. People always ignore this and it doesn't usually speak to anyone. I play it like I did the first verse. The notes played together made a really good harmony despite the upsetting message. The next chorus passes like a sigh. As I okay the chorus for the second time I think. _Since I'm playing this for you will you care?_

As the bridge comes I press the keys softer than with the rest of the song. Tears run down my eyes. The wind blows on my face. Then I press the keys much harder that I'm supposed to. More tears fall as I mouth the lyrics.

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

The song is almost over and I feel arms wrap around me. I finally end the song with the last few notes. I stand up and turn around only to see that it's you who put your arms around me in a comforting manner.

"Of course it matters." You say with tears falling down your face.

I wrap myself around you in a warm embrace with tears down my bare eyes. My hug tightens as I close my eyes with the tears still streaming. "You're the only person that matters to me."

You wrap your arms around my neck and start to cry.

"I love you, brother."

My eyes suddenly open. My grip loosens as I look at you with your tearing face. I smile and lean closer to you.

"I love you too, Haruna."

Finally, as I always wanted, I kiss your forehead.


End file.
